


Episode 2: Kenma Eats Breakfast

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, Snake Game, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Kenma wakes up to some disturbing messages from his manager, but breakfast with his loved one makes everything slightly better...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the amazing iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

On the morning of December 31th, Kenma rolls over in bed to see three new messages on his phone. He clicks to open the app and sees to his horror that they are from Daishou, his manager and (fuck my luck, he thinks) boyfriend. Suguru is not currently in bed with Kenma so he assumes the texts are sent from their kitchen, were Suguru right now better be preparing breakfast!

So. Kenma has seen Better. Mornings. The text are sent from Daishou's work phone. Apparently. He. Wants. Kenma. To. Play. A. Warmup. Gig. This. Evening.

Kenma rolls over, phone in hand, opens his most played game and sighs in contentment. No reason to freak out before it's absolutely necessary.

After he once again beats his own score in “snake” he stretches and strolls, in his least efficient way, into the kitchen. He hums almost contentedly when he realizes that Suguru Once. Again. Knows. He. Asks. Too. Much. Too. Soon. He has made his world famous apple pie! For Breakfast! For Kenma!

Kenma sulks over, pecks Suguru reluctantly on the cheek, grabs a reasonably small slice (using Kenma-size-slice measurements, that is) of pie and sits down. They are certainly not a classic couple, Kenma is aware, but after he broke up with, oh he really don't want to think about that right now… Let's just say that Things. Can. Be. Too. Silent. Even. For. Kenma! Suguru offers something new to Kenma’s life. With his silly, stupid, creepy ways he slithered his way into Kenma’s heart. He made him realize his own potential as a musician, and because of Suguru’s encouragement Kenma was now on the brink of a major breakthrough. Suguru still manages to keep the stress to a minimum. He also manages to keep Kenma’s sugar levels up with pie! It must be true love!

When Kenma’s pie-levels finally reaches a satisfactory level Suguru explains that tonight's gig would be mostly for the staff and regulars at his bar/concert venue. There will be very little for him to worry about since he knows that almost everyone there is Already. Major. Fans of his deep, dark, mystic lyrics combined with his (apparently) sexy, depressed voice. Kenma coughs, nods and starts a new round of “snake” on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Lots of love.


End file.
